


Funny, You Don't Look Bluish.

by mercurialgrl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, He really shouldn't, I'm Sorry, Imprisonment, Jötunn Loki, Kinda, Loki Does What He Wants, Self-Harm, Torture, rehabilitation: how not to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurialgrl/pseuds/mercurialgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been imprisoned in his Jotunn form, he deals with it...creatively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny, You Don't Look Bluish.

He remembers that there was light once. It ended a long time ago. He remembers the light being golden and so very, very bright. He doesn't really want it back now, he's become happy in the darkness and the damp. It makes it easier, knowing that no one can see. 

The first cut is the easiest, sharp claws that he knows are black even in the darkness cutting into his (palenotblueNOTBLUE) skin with the ease of a sharpened blade (he would know, wouldn't he). The second incision is slightly difficult than the first, but only just. He only needs the two cuts. Only two cuts at a cross angle to peel the (notbluenotbluenotblue) skin from his muscles, to feel the (red?) blood under the claws. Sometime later his arm feels a bit better, dank air against his sinews and bone. It's the first time he's felt clean in a long time. A giggle reverberates in the darkness; only a few left to go. 

When it's done and he can feel drops of water on against his organs and bone, he sighs happily. 

He's not blue anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really, really sorry. (except not really).


End file.
